


Second Skin [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of the fic by mistresscurvy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Skin [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Second Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628973) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3 from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x6be13xm5ad2keb/second+skin+by+mistresscurvy.mp3)
  * [MP3 & M4B from the Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/second-skin-1)
  * **Size:** 13 MB | **Duration:** 14 minutes 

  
---|---


End file.
